


Hero/Villain

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is in Prison, Hurt No Comfort, Lowkey toxic relationship, M/M, Tommy's dead, dreamnap, ex-lovers, no beta we die like men, sapnap is visiting, they were boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: Sapnap visits dream in prison again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hero/Villain

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote in one go at school and i don't have the heart to reread it and hate it so here u go
> 
> uhm also i used the song trust me not for a lot of inspo so if it flows weird thats why

Sapnap stood outside Dream’s cell, watching the layers of lava lower slowly, revealing the blond-haired boy behind a row of netherite blocks. Carefully, he took a series of small steps onto the moving blocks, letting them carry him closer to Dream. He felt his shoulders stiffen as he got closer and closer, wringing out his hands nervously.  
When he arrived, he shuffled onto the obsidian, standing behind the blocks quietly.  
“What are you doing here?” Dream looked up from where he was leaning against one of the walls, cocking his head to the right. “You look tired.”  
Sapnap’s hands froze, his gaze shooting up to watch Dream’s. “Stop.” He said suddenly, pressing his lips into a thin frown. Carefully, he dragged his eyes back down to stare at his own feet.  
“What?” Dream shifted, as if he was ready to stand up. The netherrite barrier dropped down, but neither moved.  
“Don’t pretend you care.” His tone was cool, but he could feel his hands shaking. “Stop pretending you care.” Sapnap repeated, his voice wavering for a moment. He paused, then slowly he spoke once again. “You killed him.” Sapnap dragged out the words, meeting Dream’s gaze once more. There was a brewing storm in his blue eyes, a pile of growing anger. “He was just a kid, Dream.”  
The blond narrowed his eyes, rising to his feet slowly. “You don’t understand.”  
“No, I don’t.” The brunet answered, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t understand at all.” His voice cracked. “Why? Why do you do it?” He almost seemed to be pleading, his blue eyes wide. “What changed? You used to be so..” Sapnap drifted off, gathering more strength before continuing. “Different. Better.” He bit at his bottom lip, dropping his arms.  
Something seemed to spark in Dream’s green eyes at Sapnap’s words, his stance sharpening into something more hostile. “You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you?” He challenged, taking a forward stride towards his old lover. Sapnap flinched at the movement, taking a nervous step back.  
“I know the real you is in there, Dream. This isn’t you.” He begged, the rims of his eyes reddening with oncoming tears. “Under everything, there’s the you I know. Not this.. villain you’ve become.”  
The blond scoffed, clenching and unclenching his hands in a fist. “You think you’re such a hero, don’t you?” He raised his voice in a mocking sound, “So stoic and handsome.” He cooed, venom dripping from his hoarse voice. “You’re so strong for dealing with me all these years.” He took another step forward, moving his friend towards the lava.  
When Sapnap tried to speak, no words came out for a moment. His voice caught in his throat. “I’m sorry,” Was all he could muster in a small voice. “I-I know you’re upset, I am too.” He started carefully, as if he was walking on eggshells. “I know it hasn’t been easy-”  
“You don’t know anything about me.”  
The words stung, like a slap in the face. Did he really know nothing about Dream? Once upon a time, he’d thought he’d known everything about him. What is all a lie? Dream averted his green stare, focusing it on the lava behind him.  
“Please,” Sapnap begged, “Let me finish.” He paused for several heartbeats as tears welled along the waterline of his eyes. “This,” He gestured to Dream. “ _This_ won’t fix anything, Dream. It won’t make everything stop hurting. We-” He balled his hands into fists, rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears from falling. “We don’t have to end like this.” Softly, he added, “Please look at me, Dream.”  
“You don’t know how it felt, Sapnap. Feeling alone, not having anyone by your side. What else was I supposed to do with the cards I’d been dealt?”  
“I know you’re not the villain.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper. “You used to hold my hand.”  
“Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!! i also have a twitter you can follow for updates @convohearts :]


End file.
